In the prior art, various easy-entry systems are known which permit easier boarding into a second row of seats of a vehicle. The easy-entry system is actuable by way of an unlocking lever, which is normally arranged on a backrest of the vehicle seat, whereby the backrest of the vehicle seat pivots out of a boarding region. If the vehicle seat is arranged on rails, it is possible, when the unlocking lever is actuated, for the vehicle seat to additionally or alternatively be displaceable out of the boarding region in the direction of travel.
DE 10 2005 003 817 A1 describes a motor vehicle seat having a seat part and having a backrest which is lockable by way of an unlocking mechanism in an inclination detent adjustment mechanism, said backrest being pivotable about a pivot axis, which is fixed relative to the seat part, by way of an easy-entry operating lever into an easy-entry position, and by way of a comfort/cargo operating lever, which is fixed relative to the seat part, into a comfort or cargo position, and having an unlocking lever, said unlocking lever being actuable by the easy-entry operating lever and the comfort/cargo operating lever and being mounted so as to be pivotable about the pivot axis being fixed relative to the seat part and being operatively connected by way of an unlocking shaft, which runs coaxially with respect to the pivot axis, to an adjustable locking element of the inclination detent adjustment mechanism, which locking element is engageable with detent action with a locking element, which is fixed relative to the seat part, of the inclination detent adjustment mechanism, wherein the unlocking lever is operatively connected to a pivoting hoop which is actuable by way of the easy-entry operating lever and which is preloaded into a locking position of the inclination detent adjustment mechanism and which is mounted so as to be rotatable about a pivoting hoop axis which is fixed relative to the backrest.
DE 10 2006 015 138 A1 has disclosed a motor vehicle seat having a seat part and having a backrest which is adjustable in terms of inclination and which is pivotable, about a pivot spindle fixed relative to the seat part, from a usage position into a forwardly inclined or folded-forward position and which is connected lockably and unlockably to the seat part by way of a detent adjustment fitting arranged on the pivot spindle, wherein the detent adjustment fitting is lockable and unlockable by way of a loading cable coupled thereto, which Bowden cable is actuable by way of a Bowden cable lever, wherein the Bowden cable lever of the Bowden cable is arranged above the backrest pivot spindle on the backrest frame, and wherein the Bowden cable core is guided around a first diverting roller, mounted in floating fashion on the pivot spindle, and about a second diverting roller, which is arranged within the backrest frame so as to be fixed relative to the seat part, and said Bowden cable core is fastened, by way of its end averted from the Bowden cable lever, to the free end of a detent adjustment fitting unlocking lever, the other end of which is connected rotationally conjointly to the pivot spindle.